fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica
Veronica is a girl at Timmy's school who is described as "less popular than Trixie". Character Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck. In every episode, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed, (her bad luck could be attributed to the fact that she might have anti-fairy godparents). While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen when Timmy was reading her mind. In the half hour special "Information Stupor Highway", she states that her love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ironically, Timmy uses this same line, referring to Trixie, earlier in the episode. In the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", she felt actual physical pain when Trixie ripped a picture of her in half. Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits at Dimmsdale Elementary School, although a few cheerleaders were seen at Dimmsdale High School with identical outfits, so Veronica may be a part of a junior cheer leading squad. She once wore an identical outfit made entire out of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk, when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties, much to her dismay, as she was right in front of Timmy. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. , originally addressed to Trixie.]] Personality Veronica is always seen mingling with the other popular kids. She usually speaks like a valley girl, and when in public she holds nothing but contempt for Timmy and his friends. However, it has been hinted several times that she may actually have a crush on Timmy. It is also hinted that she is crazy, to the point where she literally wants to be Trixie, even going as far as demanding her parents call her by that name and wears a wig around her house to resemble Trixie's hair. Background Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. It's not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. If Veronica lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Trixie, Tad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. However, they would have kicked her out by now, and she had on a Jack-O-Bot. So this means she is richer than Timmy, but not as rich as the other Popular Kids. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Hawk Gal When Timmy made his big superhero wish, Veronica became Hawk Gal who's powers consisted of "those of a hawk and a girl", and the ability to fly at speeds at 20-40 MPH. The other hero kids did not consider her much of a hero, and even Wonder Gal (Trixie) wonders out loud "Why is she on my team?". Ironically, Hawk Gal did more to help in the battling than Wonder Gal did, although she was still useless and showed up to the battle only to get The Bouncing Boil thrown at her. Future Veronica's future is not certain. It is currently unknown whether or not she will even appear in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" or Season 8, and she has not had a major role in any episode since "Fairly Odd Baby". Relationships Veronica and Timmy Turner In her first appearances, Veronica's influence is one of the main reasons why Trixie won't even accept Timmy Turner was a friend. However, in the episode "Information Stupor Highway" it is revealed that Veronica secretly hides her feelings for Timmy, and this was further supported when Timmy read her mind the episode "Mind Over Magic". Timmy does not seem to think much of Veronica, passing her off as "the crazy one", and he rejected her when she stole his love letter for Trixie and tried to read it off as her own. Other than these two episodes, the relationship between these characters was not developed further, and the ending of "Channel Chasers" suggests that Timmy marries a girl with dark hair (Tootie or Trixie). Veronica and Trixie Tang Veronica appears to be jealous of her best friend Trixie for some reason. Trixie considers her to be a throw-away friend, as demonstrated when she ripped up Veronica's picture in the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" and declared Timantha to be her new best friend, causing Veronica to feel actual physical pain. In the episode "Information Stupor Highway", Veronica's jealousy was hinted to be a result of her liking Timmy Turner, and wanting to be Trixie so that Timmy would love her. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Wonder Gal/Trixie is annoyed by the fact that Hawk Gal/Veronica is on her team. Veronica is seen hanging out with Trixie at school in some later episodes, but she is surprisingly absent from group scenes with the popular kids most of the time. Veronica and Other Characters Aside from Timmy and Trixie, Veronica has had no major interaction with any other character besides Tad and Chad, who treat her with about as much respect as they do with unpopular kids. She also encountered A.J. when she mistakenly walked into a boy's bathroom once, and he offered her a dead frog, but nothing else came of this scene. Veronica is sometimes paired with Chester by fans because of their similar hair color. In the episode "Just the Two of Us!", Veronica can be seen skating with Chad during a "couples skate" at the local ice skating rink, but it is unknown if they are really a couple. See also *Popular Kids Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Classmates Category:Veronica's family Category:Rich Kids